jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Carnotaurus
Carnotaurus is a genus of abelisaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous South America. Perhaps one of the best-known theropod dinosaurs in the world, named for its predatory nature and bull-like horns, Carnotaurus was bred for the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar; two specimens were present on Isla Sorna during the 1990s and more were later exhibited at Jurassic World and encountered during the eruption of Mount Sibo in 2018. Carnotaurus becomes available to Jurassic World operations on the Five Deaths by achieving a high level of reputation with the Science Division on Isla Pena and subsequently becomes available to excavate at the La Colonia Formation in Argentina. History One of the most distinctive species of theropod dinosaurs, Carnotaurus was first cloned by InGen during the creation of Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, with the company possessing a pair of two Carnotaurs on Isla Sorna in the 1990s.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act While these animals weren't encountered during the incidents on Sorna in 1997 and 2001, the species itself was eventually exhibited in Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, which opened in 2004. It is unknown if these Carnotaurus were transported from Isla Sorna once the island's biosphere began to collapse, though at least one Jurassic World Carnotaurus was born in 2009.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/adoptadino/ Dinosaur Protection Group - Adopt a Dino Carnotaurus was one of many species used to create the fearsome genetically modified hybrid known as Indominus rex, which rampaged through Jurassic World in 2015. Three years later, a Carnotaurus was encountered by Claire Dearing's group, which had been sent to Isla Nublar to save the dinosaurs from the impending eruption of Mount Sibo. While one of the Carnotaurus was killed by Isla Nublar's ''T. rex'', at least two individuals were successfully transported to the mainland.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom The two Carnotaurus were subsequently released into the wilds of northern California along with all the other dinosaurs. Description Carnotaurus is an Abelisaurid that lived in what is now Argentina during the Late Cretaceous period. It has a short and narrow head with two horns over the eyes. The arms of Carnotaurus are some of the shortest compared to body size in any theropod, this is a trait all Abelisaurids share, but Carnotaurus took to an extreme. The base genome of Carnotaurus is red, with black splotches covering the body. Paleontology Carnotaurus is known from a single, yet almost nearly complete skeleton and several skin impressions, with only the tail and lower legs missing. However, from this one skeleton, much has been learned from this unique carnivore. Carnotaurus was built for speed, with long, powerful legs and a streamlined body, hence the tiny minuscule arms and wedge-shaped head. The bite of Carnotaurus seems to have been relatively weak, as the lower jaw isn't as powerfully built as other theropods, this suggests that Carnotaurus was more adapted to chasing down smaller prey. Even though a study done by François Therrien in 2005 suggested that the bite of Carnotaurus was stronger than previously thought and not suited to high precision small prey catching. As a consequence, according to this study, Carnotaurus must have primarily preyed upon large animals, possibly by ambush. The skin had a pebbly texture with scutes and osteoderms, bony ridges that usually act as defense mechanisms in reptiles. The horns of Carnotaurus were too blunt to be used as weapons and were more likely utilized as display features to attract mates or intimidate rivals. Cosmetics Trivia * The base genome of the Carnotaurus is based on its appearance in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, and was released as part of a free update tie-in to the film. * In The Lost World ''novel, the ''Carnotaurus possesses the ability to camouflage, a trait later used for Indominus rex. * In real life, the arms of the Carnotaurus were even shorter and appear to have lacked functional elbows. * Carnotaurus was quite smaller in real life, being 7.6 meters long as opposed to the 10.4 meters of the film counterpart. Gallery JWE_DLC_dinosaur_Carnotaurus_noui.jpg CarnoSpliffi.jpg CarnoTwisted ☥ Loula.jpg CarnoΨ T R I D E N T.jpg CarnoJynn.jpg carno2Ψ T R I D E N T.jpg CarnoParty Swine.jpg CarnoHelic.png 648350_screenshots_20180726220307_1.jpg References Further Reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Pena Unlock Category:Fallen Kingdom Dinosaur Update Category:Novel Dinosaurs